hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyson Nova
Name: His name is Greyson Benedict Nova. Godly Parent: His preferred parent is Notus. Secondary options include Aeolus or Zephyrus. Mortal Parent: His mortal parent was a woman named Felicity Nova. Appearance: (Model: Justin Barnhill) Currently 15 years old Personality: Greyson is an uncompromising, reserved individual. He's known for being perceptive and usually voices his opinions soundly, but due to this, he can often be perceived as often acting in an abrasive or churlish manner. Furthermore, he's primarily self-inclined and would prefer to ensure his own safety before even considering the possibility of saving another life. As such, he is quite selfish in the aspect that he evaluates his own worth to be higher than others. Nevertheless, this attitude can be pliant depending on the circumstances. This flexibility varies based on relationships, though his aloof personality often leads to little compromise. Moreover, Greyson doesn't enjoy approaching others, and would rather have them go up to him up front than vice versa. He can be quite slothful and prideful, though he does know the appropriate time to be serious. When he is serious, however, he becomes noticeably more stern and blunt. He also has no qualms regarding conflict as long as it is partly justified. Overall, Greyson is a solitary person who favors disassociating from the crowd rather than mingling in. It could be suggested he is a lonely person, though he denies all claims. Instead, he proclaims himself to be perfectly fine with solitude. This, of course, is a lie. He would appreciate the comfort of others, though he simply cannot confer the effort. Furthermore, his quirks also limit his interactions. Additionally, past experiences have left him mistrustful of others. History: At first glance, you would never have thought of Felicity Nova as nothing more than a typical mortal. She lived in Dallas, Texas and practiced actions any basic person would do: waking in the morning, going to work, etc. However, unlike other mortals, Felicity was aware of entities that went beyond the mundane. She could see through the Mist. At a young age, she was told that the fantastical and awesome things she claimed to be witness to were simple apparitions of her imagination. Being nothing but a small and impressionable girl at the time, she trusted those words, and gripped them tightly as the years passed by. Yet, it was only a matter of time for her to realize: things are not as they seem. Certainly, at her developing age, it could have been suggested that her mind was simply getting the better of her; that her delusions of grandeur were just made-up fairytales. Her opinion on the matter eventually changed after witnessing a demigod slay a hellhound when she was thirteen. Her power slowly grew stronger as she matured, becoming more refined and natural to the point where the need to focus sharply to notice atypical entities eventually ceased and vanished. The evolution of her ability began to fully materialize after her first day back to school. She took a solemn walk by herself as usual; not that many would like to associate with a girl who acted as if monsters lived underneath her bed. The alleyway she took was empty as usual; on normal days, she would be the only one there. As she slowly sauntered toward her family's property, she noticed in the corner of her eye that a notably massive creature lumbered surprisingly swiftly in a frenetic dash. A hellhound. Before this incident, she had only seen glimpses of implicated aberrant incidents: men with miniature horns; the occasional giddy face on the trunk of a tree; flashes of horses with a man's countenance galloping toward the west. She had never discerned a clear image of a fantastical entity first-hand before. That is, until now. The vicious beast seemed to ignore Felicity, though this did little to halt her frantic pleads for help. The hellhound, taking note of this, curiously bore into Felicity's eyes before finally turning away. It growled menacingly and pounced an unknown target. Before Felicity was a bizarre scene. A man carrying a wickedly sharp, brazen blade appeared out of nowhere. The lumbering beast who had terrified Felicity to the point of collapsing had vanished, leaving a bunch of black dusts in its wake. As the dust drifted and mingled with the fall air, the suspicious figure waltzed in Felicity's direction. Felicity was afraid, but listened as the man whispered in her ear, "Demigod?" Felicity found the question to be peculiar in nature. It was a nonsensical question to be asked, yet seeing as this man had just dispatched a monster, her reasoning to be skeptical was shaken. Still, she shook her head. She knew what a demigod was, but her parents seemed as mortal as her; disregarding the apparent gift, of course. The man paused, before adding on, "I'll take your word for it, then. If you were, that hellhound probably would've ignored me and went for your instead." He stretched, prepared to leave as he twirled his shimmering brand in the air. "I'm guessing you're just one of those special mortals. Tell you what kid," his sword flickered before suddenly shifting its appearance to a golden band that wrapped around his wrist, "if you're really curious about my world, try search up something on Greek mythology. You may find it to be more interesting than you think." Felicity never saw that man again as he walked off in the distance, yet she would never forget that confrontation. As she got home, she put a great amount of research into the world of Ancient Greece and Hellenism. Shortly as she begun her study, she discovered an image of a hellhound that appeared strikingly similar to the one she had witnessed. Felicity realized what the man wanted her to discover. It was at this moment that she knew that Greek mythology wasn't just a series of tales: it was reality. Her interest in the profound subject continued to expand like her Gift. Later in life, she would become an archaeologist with an admirable love for the Greek mythos. But this life alone could not satisfy her. She wanted to see a god for herself. Seeing monsters and demigods was enough entertainment, but being witness to a deity would make it feel all the more real. Her dream was eventually achieved. Felicity, now a middle-aged woman, studied intensely in her office as usual. A light knock on her door disturbed her train of thought. Irritably, she approached the culprit and was about to mildly reprimand him until she unlatched the lock and stared at the figure before her. He was a stunning man with a godlike beauty. The air around him seemed to tenderly warm the area around him, as if he functioned like a breathing beauty. He smiled. "I've heard of you while visiting the state the last time. 'The Crazy Greek Nut,' they called you," he chuckled, much to Felicity's embarrassment. He gently took Felicity's hand and kissed it softly; his lips felt intense on her cold skin. "I know of your Gift, Felicity. You're quite blessed. May I come in?" She nodded, her face fiercely scarlet. She had never been charmed by a man before--rather, a man never tried to charm her before. This was an entirely new experience that Felicity had never partook in. "Nice place you got here. Almost fit for a God," he jokingly said. "So. . . ." Felicity began, "Who may you be?" "Ah, yes. Introductions! Of course, where are my manners?" He chided himself. "Well, I already know much about you, Miss Nova. Major Ancient Greece aficionado with a minor mental affliction, am I right?" The handsome stranger grinned, illuminating the room. "Naturally, it's not an actual mental affliction, but they wouldn't know that, would they?" Felicity was still for a moment. Hope in her eyes, she later said, "Well, how do you know it's not as others say?" The man smiled. "Let's just say I'm not normal, either." Felicity arched her brow, instigating the man's further explanation. The temperature in the room seemed to increase by several degrees as he spoke, "My name is Notus, otherwise known as the god of the South Wind." Noticing Felicity's lack of reply, Notus' continued to speak, "Surprised? Well, that's not unexpected to say the least. Normally, I don't just go around willy nilly proclaiming my status, but given your ''circumstance . . . ''I felt it was warranted that I'd make an exception." Felicity was mesmerized. "You . . . you're really him, aren't you? You know, there doesn't seem to be much about you." Notus gave a contorted expression. "Yeah well, I didn't have much say in that. You know how it is; mortals, always recording what they think is important. Sure, the South Wind may not sound as cool of a title like Lord of Olympus, but I have my role to play as well." Felicity laughed. "Don't worry, I believe you." The relationship between Felicity and Notus quickly escalated over the past few days. Felicity was smitten with the god's charm and power, and Notus appreciated the scholarly intellect of the mortal. After a week of occasional visits and conversations, a child was eventually conceived by the likes of them. Unfortunately, it was during this moment that Notus said he had to leave. "I'll always be watching over you two," he said, "don't even worry about it. Here," he handed Felicity a piece of paper with an address attached to it, as well as a small pendant, "these will serve their purpose. I'm sure you already know it, but the life of a demigod is a conflicting one. I want you to know this early on: once our child reaches a certain age, monsters won't stop to conquer him. This address in New York has a camp for kids like him; the people there will keep him safe and train him when need be." With tears in her eyes, Felicity accepted the news. She didn't watch as Notus disappeared, his essence mixed with the Southern wind. She knew Notus couldn't afford to stay with her forever. In all of the tales she recounted, the god or goddess could never permanently seek abode with their mortal lover. So she took the news in stride and pressed forward. She would raise her child. She gave birth on August 17th, 1999. She named her infant son Greyson, after a distant relative from her father's side. Greyson was born a healthy individual with a bright red face. Felicity held onto her son tightly, while droplets welled from her eyes. Surrounding members of her family congratulated her. Unbeknowest to the members of Greyson's family, none knew of his actual father. Felicity simply informed them that she had fallen in love with a traveling man who had to leave due to unfortunate circumstances. Her family was understandably unsatisfied with such an explanation, but they were content enough that Felicity had moved on and had provided a child of her own. At an early age, Felicity educated Greyson on a number of things whenever she could. Greyson should great potential and exhibited a brilliant mind, though he really enjoyed being with his mother. This caused him to long for her and throw irate tantrums whenever she was away on a trip, much to the grievance of his grandparents. Greyson entered school at the age of five much like the rest of the children. His teachers were impressed by his knowledge, which led to him being favored over the other kids. This infuriated his peers, who desired the attention and praise of their educators as well. During recess, a group of kids denied Greyson access to the rubber balls. "Cool kids only, chump," the leader of gang--Marcus--grudgingly stated. Greyson was muddled. He had never been denied to play with them beforehand, so this greatly troubled him. He eventually formulated that this was just a game; that they were trying to trick him into believing they had denounced him. Trusting his intuition, Greyson smiled and said, "Nice try, guys, but I'm not falling for this," Greyson naively said, "Let's just play now!" The other kids' resolve went unshaken. They laughed, turned their backs on Greyson, and began playing with each other while ignoring Greyson. This time, Greyson understood what was going on: this wasn't a game. They were purposely disregarding him as if he were a colorful stain on a white shirt; an annoyance that cannot be helped, but should be paid no heed. Greyson stared at the pavement, almost on the verge of tears. A sudden shock of pain jolted through his body. He buckled to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he struggled to breathe. He rose his head, his expression frightful and contorted. He rose his head, but did so staggeringly. His vision blurred with tears, preventing him from seeing clearly. However, there was no denying the childish cackle belonged to Marcus. He sauntered toward Greyson and plucked the crimson ball from the ground. A mischievous, elf-like grin surfaced on Marcus' face. "How did that feel, stupid?" Greyson couldn't recall his response. Marcus was on the ground this time, two meters away from him. He laid on the adjacent grassy hill, his weeping loud enough for all to hear. He covered his face with his hands in an effort to conceal his shame and tears, though his frantic crying did little to persuade the other children. But they paid no attention to Marcus. Instead, they stared intensely at Greyson, who gawked at Marcus in disbelief. Two staff members eventually went out to the field. When informed that Greyson had somehow "pushed" Marcus several meters away, their reaction was incredulous. But upon discovering that every kid had told the same story, they had no choice but to believe Greyson was at fault. They harshly reprimanded him, reminding him that violence is never the answer while they tended to Marcus. Greyson was more bewildered than ashamed, however. After the incident, tension regarding Greyson began to slowly cease into nothingness. He enjoyed an acceptable school life and rarely found himself engaged in any sort of conflict; barring Marcus' occasional taunts, of course. But at the age of twelve, his life gradually began to descend into madness. His misadventure began while grocery shopping with his mother.